A friend for Naru Chapter 1
by storyteller0x0
Summary: AI was lost and confused. He knew things he shouldn't, or at least he thinks he shouldn't. After all, he can't remember anything from before his awakening 6 months ago. In Naruto, he finds a constant; a true friend. With the two of them together nothing can stop them!


Chapter 1

Hello World

**Welcome back AI, Current time - 4:30AM **

_last active period 9:30:00PM 10/09/1986 AF _**(After Chakra)**

I ignored the notification, swiping it away with my left hand as I used my right hand to help me sit up from the bed.

"Open a new note" I said groggily as I got on my feet and made my way to the bathroom down the hall. My current living arrangement is an apartment in one of the poorer neighborhoods located in the north western portion of Konoha. The apartment itself was small; one bathroom, a living room/kitchen combo and one bedroom. Each room was minimally furnished with each room having the bare necessity to meet the requirements.

As I made my way out the bedroom door and up the main hall towards the end of the hallway where the bathroom was located I began:

"As of today it has been 6 months since my known life has begun. All and any memories of the time before that are still gone. I have begun to lose hope… I feel as if I will never get back what I have lost. Everyday I am learning a new skill of which I have no idea how I became adept at. Yesterday it was cooking, the day before knitting-still I have no memories of learning these skills. All these things come to me instinctively. Sometimes it's from seeing, sometimes from picking up an object related. These skills are helping me with living expenses as I have shown skills and techniques that boost productivity and efficiency in many businesses. Close note"

**Note #192 saved**

After doing my daily routine I opened my front door. I brusseled as the cool wind whooshed past me, nevertheless I made my way out of my apartment on the third floor of the complex and onto the streets.

As I walked down the street I began making note of the village around me come alive. From the store owners outside securing shipment to the early risers getting in morning workout, the crisp sound of crickets chirping away to the sway of the trees dancing. On my way many welcomed me with smiles a little to vibrant for the early morning.

"Yo Ai! Remember me? The taffy maker, you said when you had time you would show me how to rope it more effici-

"Oy! Aoba, AI is helping me today! He told me he would show me how to make that spaghetti dish when he was free!"

"Oh yeah! Well he's helping me today so what are you going to do about it Aoba!"

"What am I going to do about it!? Let me show you"

I sigh as I continued my walk past the duo. These are not the only two who want to use me for my skills. Airi from the candy store, Ryuuga from the brewery and many others fought daily of who I should help. I think sometimes they forget that I'm only 6 years old.

After 30 minutes of walking I reached my destination, Konoha Central Park. This was my last chance of completing my goal since I first gained consciousness; to make a friend. Not like the adults that just want to use me for my knowledge or the kids who want to be friends with me for my money.

Reaching the park gates I scan around before entering. The main path ahead of me squiggles like a wave, on each side an abundance of trees, bushes and even a small river pond on the right side halfway in. In the middle of the park is a giant playground, complete with numerous swing sets, a child friendly rock climb and slides. The floor was covered with tanbark, small wood chips which provided a contrast emphasizing the dark playset.

"Time" I said lowly to myself.

**It is currently 4:45AM**

Mentally nodding I sat on one of the benches surrounding the playground. I tried to get comfortable but the cold was a little too much for me to handle. I checked my surroundings vigilantly before whispering "inventory blanket". I held my hands out with palms facing up as a red wool knitted blanket big enough to engulf my body materialized. Wrapping myself with the blanket I called out "Play audiobook, Shinobi warring clans history" and buried myself deeper into the warmth.

**Now playing Shinobi: the Warring Clans by Shitoki Asahina. Voice. By. Me. Storytelling. by. Me. Researcher. #.1. By. M-**

"Skip introduction" I groaned out of my warmth barrow. I really need to find the settings to autoskip introductions.

**As you wish. The battle of fangwild-**

For hours I let the book play as I slowly began to doze off. In 2 hours I fell asleep, the book stopped.

**In the end Harashi Inuzuka was able to defeat the tokugawa cla-**

**Bookmark Saved.**

**Activity Log updated**

**-4 hours later-**

"Hehehe, oh… Hey guys! What's that?" A young girl asked as she stopped chasing her group of friends consisting of a pink haired girl and another brunette.

"Woah, what is that!" the brunette yelled loudly while jogging over to the bench.

"Maybe it's a cocoon for an alien!" another brown haired boy said as he ran over with a small white dog on top of his head. The dog barked cutely.

"Idiot, why would an alien be in a cocoon. It is most likely a giant caterpillar about to turn into a butterfly" a young boy in a huge coat said calmly walking over. He looked his excited friend in the eye while pushing up his black shades. His friend's face turned angry when he realized what his friend called him.

"That's just dumb! No way that's a stupid caterpillar coat boy!" he retorted with vigor. His dog barked cutely again in support.

"Yes"

"Nu huh!" 

"Ye-"

"Kids back to the playground...**NOW**" one of the mothers with spiky brown hair commanded the children the last part a bit demonic sounding. The children scampered back to the park. "Troublesome" the woman said before turning her attention to the red cocoon-esque blanket in front of her.

She tapped the top of the blanket a few times "Oy, you alright in there?" she asked worriedly. Getting no response she went back in again, this time something a little more forceful but before she could the cocoon started to wiggle.

**Welcome back AI, Current time - 11:29AM **

_last active period 6:39:2-_

I swiped it away as I dug out from my confinements. I yelped as my eyes hit the light so abruptly. I used my free hand to block the light so my eyes could get adjusted. I rubbed them a few times with blinks in between. About half my body was sticking out of the blanket by now.

"Hey kid, what are you doing sleeping here?" a curious voice asked. I looked up and immediately started making notes. Middle aged, peach skin, black eyes, dark brown ponytail with chin length bangs. Her eyes turned suspicious. Shit, a 6 year old kid shouldn't be profiling people. Think. THINK! Luckily he was saved.

"Miss Nara! Kiba and Shino are fighting again!" a shy voice came from behind my current obstacle. The now named Nara turned and let out a shriek at the spectacle in front of her. The two boys were dangling from the tallest tree in the park, easily 30 feet tall. Her current mystery forgotten she blasted at high speeds up the tree to grab the boys that were across the park.

I could hear the yells from my bench as she chewed out the boys. The dog boy looking indignant with his arms crossed and head turned away from the older woman and the other indifferent to it all.

This is my chance! I bagged my blanket back into my inventory and got off the bench. I was about to bolt when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned and saw the pink haired girl looking at me owlishly. Shoot, I forgot she was there. Did she see me bag my blanket. Is she going to tell the older woman? I'm going to be turned over to the RnD department and turned into a guinea pig! Oh nonono what am I going to d-

"Y-you can do magic! Haha" the girls' shy visage turned bright with excitement. Her hands clenched in front of her chest and eyes sparkled with amusement. My brain shutdown…

**Rebooting in 3...2...1…**

I shook my head and laughed awkwardly.

"Haha yeah, magic… riiiight". I tried to bounce but something caught the back of my neck collar. I turned and saw an arm.

"Ah ah ah where do you think you're going?" an accusing voice demanded impatiently. She let go of my collar so I turned and laughed nervously. The Nara woman was there with her arms crossed, left foot tapping on the floor and right eyebrow raised.

"Ah well I just remembered I have something to do and im super late so I need to be going" I said in a panicked voice. Her demeanor loosened a bit as she uncrossed her arms and stopped tapping her feet. She came closer to me and bent down with her legs so that she was a little above eye level with me.

She said the next sentence with a sense of curiosity and worry "Is everything ok at home little one? I bet your parents are worried sick about you" she finished that last part with a hint of anguish. I looked her in the eyes.

"Ahh, everything is ok at home and I'm an orphan. I don't have any parents" I replied hoping she would just let me be. It seems that the last sentence did it as she fully let her guard down. She smiled weakly at me, grabbed my hand, then asked:

"Then why are you out here sleeping on a bench in the middle of the day? From the way the blanket felt you must have been here for hours" she asked worriedly.

I looked at her shocked she could tell that I have been out here for hours just by a 2 second touch. "Well I woke up last night because there were some noises coming from my neighbors. It was really loud and the furniture was creaking. It sounded like they were in pain so I ran to find help but got lost and found myself here" I lied to her.

Her face flushed a bit before she continued "Neighbors? None of the orphanages are located near hotels or apartments?"

"Ah I live alone miss. Have for about 6 months" I replied without thinking. Shoot, she seems like the type to stick her nose into others business. She stiffened for a second then relaxed but I could tell. She was pissed.

"Can I have your name sonny?" she asked definitely about to cause some unwanted drama.

"My name is Shitoki Asahina ma'am" I lied again. She smiled, clenching my hand reassuringly but her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour.

'Shitoki Asahina… I swear I have heard that name somewhere before' she thought. She looked at me, let go of my hand and gave me some space. I mentally sighed.

'Crisis averted' I thought to myself.

**Congratulations sir**

I ignored the pop up and gave my attention to her. "Well Shitoki-kun, I'll have someone look into it and make sure your neighbors are... ok. If you want you could go play with the children over there. The one with the pineapple shaped hair is my brat and he could use more friends" she offered but it was more like a command.

She wanted me to stay here while she was a person in power about my living situation. Double shoots. I smiled at her.

"Ol!" I said enthusiastically while internally panicking. Attention is definitely something I want on me right now. Especially since all my paperwork is forged with the help of my mental assistant, something I don't want anyone to find out about.

I ran for the playground. Once in the tanbark I turned back. Shoot, she just made a clone and ran away. She turned to me and met my eyes; I smiled at her before running under the fake rock climb structure. I sat in the tanbark with my back resting on the support wall under and began plotting a plan to make my escape. I made out a 10 minute window before she came back angry and suspicious from the hokage's office after running the name I gave her through the Konoha database. I began plan A; create a diversion and run like hell.

I see the two boys who were climbing the tree earlier and smile. Perfect. I run over to them creating a triangle with the two boys on either side in front of me. They look at me curiously. I look at the boy with the huge coat and see some bugs roaming on his hands. Aburame. This is perfect.

"Hey guys, Which animal is a better companion. Bugs or Dogs?" I ask slyly before running like hell under the play drawbridge hiding behind some black support beams. The two boys began arguing eventually turning into a fist fight. It was more like the Inuzuka kid trying to hit the Aburame but meh, details.

The clone of the Nara woman dashed to the boys when a group of kids began to circle them. Both of the boys were on the floor grabbing each others hair, calling each other names and kicking.

I ran like hell; off the tanbark, behind the benches and trees and through the bushes. I even contemplated jumping in the pond where that yellow haired kid was being mocked by a group of ki- Hold up. I stopped my run, my heart was pounding as the adrenaline gushed through my system.

On the dock and the end was a kid; he had spiky blonde hair and peach skin. His face turned to the floor as a bunch of kids surrounded him, teasing him.

"Your hair looks stupid!"

"You dress like a hobo!"

"My mom says you're no good!"

The patronized kid looked broken, like he was on the verge of crying. The biggest kid of the group; a boy with brown hair that looked to be 2 years senior made his way to the blonde and pushed him into the river.

All of them began laughing. My fist clenched, anger spread through my body mixing with the adrenaline making my face tingle. I ran to the kid who pushed him in the river and gave him the biggest sucker punch. The way he fell was hilarious to say the least, it was like someone took a video of some falling at a regular speed and slowed it 4X.

The rest of the group and the blonde were stunned. The group jeered at me, calling me a demon lover which I didn't understand. Big boy started crying and ran away taking the group with him. On the other hand the blonde was stunned, sitting in the freezing pond as small goldfish circled around him.

I went to the edge of the pond, looking him in the eye before I lent out a hand half way. For a second he reached out before freezing. I was tired of waiting for him so I reached further and pulled him out. Without letting go of his hand I ran-no we ran. Without saying a word to each other we ran down the dusty road, his torn, wet blue sandals claiming dirt as we bobbed and weaved to the exit.

I felt it; the thing I was looking for… the person I was looking for. A true friend. The smile that carved its way onto my face was irreversible, the lightness of my body as we flew through the park was mesmerizing. I couldn't help but let out of giddy yelp as we crossed the gates.

Even after getting out of the park and passing my apartment we kept running without saying a word. The only noises consisting of cheerful yelps from both of us as we ran through the crowd narrowly missing people and objects. Feeling good I turned my head "Names AI! What's yours?"

The blonde smiled widely "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he screamed before laughing uncontrollably. The smile on my face seemed to get bigger. I turned my head before gasping and trying to stop but our momentum was too great and we crashed into something like a brick wall.

Rubbing my nose I looked up and a sense of dread wisped through my body. It was the Nara woman, and she looked pissed. She was smiling at me demonically and said words that broke me out of my body high.

"Your coming with me"


End file.
